Deja Vu
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Barty could never understand it. The older Slytherin Seeker was like a drug to him, and he just didn't want to remember. But he still couldn't push him away. [SLASH] BartyCJR/Regulus


oOo

Barty Crouch Jr never imagined that he'd lose his virginity in the fifth year of Hogwarts.

He never imagined it he'd lose it in school at all.

He most certainly never imagined it to be to another boy.

Barty had visions of the future like any other young wizard. He wanted to be successful in a fulfilling career, and marry a witch who wasn't really pretty, but not really ugly either, with a smashing personality and able to provide him with two children; a boy and a girl.

That was before his hormones kicked in.

On his back, with his eyes glued to the emerald ceiling of the Slytherin four-poster bed, he had his legs over the shoulders of an older boy whose face was buried in Barty's naked, skinny torso. His eyes were still watering from the explicit pleasure and pain he'd encountered in the last two hours. As a jolting ache seared up his back, he realized he wasn't quite flexible enough to continue lying in this uncomfortable position, at least not with the weight of another sleeping human being practically on top of him. He pulled his legs out from underneath the boy and searched for his pajama trousers hastily. After he'd pulled them on over his slim waist, he crawled out of the bed and tip-toed across the dormitory towards his own four-poster, wincing from the pain in his rear.

And from his previous sleeping quarters, behind the thin drawn curtain on the bed, apparently not asleep, Regulus Black smiled lazily at Barty's retreating form.

It was apparent that Barty was overly thinking about something the next day. For the small amount of people that knew him personally (Regulus not included), it was obvious. Barty only picked at his one small slice of toast at breakfast, and sipped a minute amount of unsugared coffee, not even touching his pumpkin juice.

"Are you okay, Barty?" Andromeda Black asked softly, her voice low. Barty looked at her, her dark eyes and worried smile, her long, brownish hair falling on her shoulders. Andromeda was kind, pretty and good to Barty. One of the few Slytherins that were, as Barty had earned a bad reputation amongst most Slytherins due to the majority of their Death Eater parents being hurled into Azkaban by Barty's father. This meant that Barty found most refuge in people from other houses, mainly Ravenclaw. He even found himself cheering for the Gryffindor team during Quidditch matches, or grinning if a Hufflepuff student earned points in a lesson. He was confident that he didn't belong here in this house.

Andromeda was very much alike him in that retrospect, which initially drew them to be friends. Andromeda was far too full of kindness and loyalty to be anything like a usual Slytherin. When word got out that she had being engaging in a childish fling with Muggle-born Ted Tonks, most Slytherins had disowned her instantly. Not leaving her open for cruelty like Barty was often subject to, as her pure bloodline was far more superior than most of theirs, but they did act like she didn't exist.

As Barty opened his mouth to reply to her, he was reminded of her family name, and she suddenly began to attain the smirking, sinfully good looking features of Regulus Black.

The small amount of food that was settling in Barty's stomach began to churn.

He would have put the happenings of the previous night down to a really weird dream, if wasn't for the dark eyes of the sixth year locking with Barty's across the long table. A grin spread across Regulus' face behind his hand, and then he turned back to Rabastan Lestrange to continue his conversation. A warmth spread through Barty's stomach, and with a shudder he began to wish he'd had just stayed in the library until the call to go back to the common room last night, rather than go to the Slytherin dormitory unusually early with a heftily large book, with the intention of sitting in bed by wandlight with some..._light_ reading...

No, no. He didn't want to remember it right now. He'd end up regretting it, as his body had a habit of reacting _against_ his mind.

He crossed and uncrossed his legs under the table, ignoring the warmth that was spreading to his trouser area, and thinking of something unattractive.

_Professor Merrythought in a bathing suit._

"Ughh..." Barty shuddered again.

Barty didn't want to feel things for the Slytherin Quidditch Seeker, of whom he'd only had about three conversations with in his entire school life. He especially didn't want to feel things he didn't understand. He'd never felt anything like it before. As he tried to tear his gaze away from Regulus Black, he couldn't help but look defeated.

Unfortunately, Andromeda noticed, and her sharp mind began to concoct together the strings of an explanation.

Two weeks later, the weather changed, sadly not for the better.

Sun and stretches of green turned grey and morbid, as a sheet of rainstorms passed over the castle and refused to take a turn for a good few days. This meant that the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match had to take part in the storm.

It was never pleasant, watching a rainy Quidditch match. Although, Barty supposed that it was ten times worse, being up there on a broomstick in the cold was a lot more intolerant than sitting under the canopies around the pitch with a coat and scarf on. Barty didn't really have to watch, but Andromeda was playing Keeper, and he promised her he'd offer his moral support. It was one of the few times he actually donned a green and grey scarf and permitted himself to wave it in the air like a rancid fan.

As he scurried through the corridor that was formed beneath the audience canopies, he could hear the sounds of feet traipsing up the wooden stairs above him to get a good seat, accompanied by the sound of heavy beating rain against the rubbery material. Barty rushed straight up to the Slytherin Quidditch team, who were waiting at the closed curtain that would lead them to the pitch, and ignored the sniggers and jeers that met him from the majority of the players, the gleaming eyes of Regulus Black, and beamed at Andromeda. "Good luck!" He wished her, gripping her wrists and grinning up at her. Being in the seventh year, Andromeda was naturally taller than him, giving her the air of an older sister, but the emerald-clad onlookers still catcalled.

"Crouch has a girlfriend!"

"Andromeda _Black_!"

"About time she settled for a pure-blood."

"Finally taking your family name outta the shame, huh Reg?" Someone clapped Regulus so hard on the back he stumbled forward, but regained his composure with a coy smile. Barty looked away quickly.

A sharp whistle from the pitch sent the two Beaters forward, shoving the curtains aside so roughly they almost ripped at the seams. Andromeda smiled blankly at Barty, mouthing something about going along with it, it'd probably make both their lives easier, and she followed the Beaters onto the pitch. The rest followed, and typically, Regulus was left, staring down his thin nose at Barty.

"Kiss me, eh?" He smirked, leaning closer to Barty. "Be my good luck charm? You might win me the snitch."

Barty cringed at the Seeker's ridiculous attempt to be even slightly funny or seductive. When Regulus leaned back however, it seemed clear that Regulus was joking - or at least, Barty hoped...he _thought _he hoped anyway. He was becoming unaware of his emotions, particularly around this person. Regulus grinned again and gave Barty what seemed to be a friendly shove on the shoulder. "I'm not going to bite you, Crouch," he whispered so quietly Barty almost didn't hear it. Once again, Regulus moved in closer and pressed his mouth against Barty's ear. "You can stop pretending like I don't exist, because I'm here to stay."

Barty's insides melted.

"'Later," and Regulus effectively apparated onto the pitch, he moved so fast.

Andromeda pushed Barty into a chair in the common room late that night, and began to explain, in vast detail, how she accidentally misjudged her fifth save, and the Quaffle ended up hurling into James Potter in the stands, who was at that moment trying to hex Avery off his broom. The hex backfired and Potter ended up giving himself huge, pus-filled boils, sending him to the hospital wing in a flash.

Barty laughed, even though he'd already half-seen it from the stands. But, of course he wasn't paying attention to Andromeda, or to Avery who was Beating, or even to James Potter and his failure to perform a ridiculous hex.

As if right on cue, the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team burst through the doors, holding Regulus in the air. While everyone had been focusing on the drama with the hex, Regulus had managed to swoop past the Ravenclaw Seeker, who was inches away from the snitch, and grab the tiny golden ball, ending the game instantly.

"All right, yeah, I get it, let me down," Regulus was laughing, pushing the players away and climbing to his feet. He was stood opposite Barty now, hands in his pockets, grinning..._hungrily_, like the cat who had just discovered the cream.

Barty turned his head back to Andromeda so quickly he almost cracked all the bones in his spine. Andromeda raised a thin eyebrow neatly.

"I'm...going to bed, yeah." Barty made a show of yawning falsely, stretching his arms above his head and shaking his mop of fair hair, patting his mouth with his palm. Andromeda wasn't fooled, and it didn't seem like Regulus was, but Barty paid no attention to either of them, choosing to rush upstairs to the boys dormitories instead.

He yanked the curtains around his bed closed, and pulled the sheets over his head, kicking off his shoes and ripping his shirt off when he was fully concealed in covers. He breathed heavily, his eyes screwed closed.

What was happening to him? Why did he have to behave like this around him? It was all Regulus' fault, luring him into his bed that fateful night...

No, no, no!

The door creaked, and Barty bit into his bottom lip roughly, urging himself to stay completely still and quiet. It might not be him, anyway. There was about fifty Slytherins down there that could be coming to bed.

"Crouch?" A smooth whisper pushed through the darkness and hit Barty's ears. He stayed quiet still. "Come on, I know you're in there..." He heard the curtains being slid apart, and felt that dark, demeaning gaze on him, even though he was encased in a shroud of bedcovers. "Barty..."

There was the unmistakable sound of clothes being separated from a body, Regulus' rain-drenched Quidditch shirt, most likely. Then the mattress sagged beside Barty, the covers being pulled away, until he felt someone else's warm chest and stomach pressing against his back, arms sliding around his waist, mouth against his neck.

Barty exhaled deeply. "Go away," he mumbled, so quietly it was almost unheard.

Regulus sighed and pressed his lips to the side of Barty's neck in a small kiss. "I'm not going to do that."

"Please."

"You don't want me to go, really."

Barty hated Regulus for being so _right_. He sighed in defeat. Regulus grinned, his fingertips beginning to trace small circles on Barty's stomach.

"What's up with you, Barty?" He muttered in a low voice, his breath hot against Barty's ear.

"You," whimpered Barty as Regulus' hands went lower, underneath his waistband, further than what was appropriate. "You..." His eyes fell closed.

"Me?" Regulus let his tongue find the shell of Barty's ear, massaging it gently. "What about me?"

"You're wh-what's..ugh...up...with me..." Barty grabbed Regulus' hand and yanked it out of his trousers roughly. "I can't concentrate when you do that."

"So don't concentrate..." Regulus pressed closer, pushing Barty onto his back and straddling him before he could make a run for it, locking their mouths together instantly. "Just...go with it..." and as Regulus let his hands roam, as Barty let his legs be pushed over his shoulders once again, as he heard the sound of Regulus' zipper on his jeans being pulled open, Barty couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu.

He didn't want to remember.

* * *

Barty hadn't realised that there was anyone else in the dormitory when he came up to bed with his borrowed library book. It was probably the biggest book in the library, which drew Barty to want to read it. The biggest, oldest books always held the most interesting things.

He propped himself up in his bed, lit his wand tip, and began to read. But something suddenly distracted him.

Barty was never one to be able to read a book while there was music playing, or a television on. He had to be in complete silence to concentrate on reading. So a distracting, low groaning sound made Barty knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

A blush spread across his freckled face when he realised just _what _the sound was, and he dropped the book in shock.

Such a heavy book made a very loud bang on the wooden floor, and the unmistakable sounds of some other boy getting himself off stopped. "Who's there?" The culprit shouted out. Barty recognized the voice as the Slytherin Seeker, Regulus Black.

"I dropped my book," Barty choked out, hauling his book onto the bed quickly.

"Keep it down," hissed Regulus, and Barty said nothing.

The silence didn't last long, though.

"Oi, Crouch," he muttered out. Barty looked up.

"Hm?"

"Come over here."

So of course Barty did, and the inevitable had happened. Unfamiliar hands, touches, feelings.

"I don't want to do this," Barty had mumbled, though he was clearly lying.

"Just go with it."

A loud moan that ripped from Barty's own throat separated him from his reminiscence, and the familiar weight of Regulus falling on top of him reappeared. As the younger looked down at the boy practically laid on him, he noticed a small smile creeping on his pale features.

He had been right, of course. He really was here to stay.


End file.
